During travel, continuous connectivity and desired telecommunication services are needed for many business and personal situations. During travel, various disruptions may occur due to network congestions, coverage, weak signals, no signals, availability of service, service disruptions, and/or various other reasons. These disruptions may lead to reconnect issues, loss of continuity in communication, customer frustration, and poor customer experience and satisfaction.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.